


Growth

by Billygoatsoap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Libraries, Post-War, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billygoatsoap/pseuds/Billygoatsoap
Summary: She slowly woke up feeling slightly nauseous because of the wine she’d had last night. She had been sleeping half sitting up on a couch, and she had dozed on and off several times but was too tired to move or go home.Plus, Draco was here.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet, post-war fic with smut in chapter 2, which I will get around to writing eventually. I will add the applicable smut tags when I post the next chapter!

She slowly woke up feeling slightly nauseous because of the wine she’d had last night. She had been sleeping half sitting up on a couch, and she had dozed on and off several times but was too tired to move or go home. 

Plus, Draco was here. 

They were, predictably, in a library. In the last six months they had started to spend time here at least a few times a month because there were books in this library, in one of his ancestral homes (she mentally rolled her eyes), that were out of print. 

Draco was half draped across her and, presumably, still asleep, so she decided to stay still and enjoy being this close to him without feeling all of the teenage angst and insecure butterflies she had been feeling around him for the better part of a year. 

The war had been over for fifteen years when he came back into her life more regularly. They had seen each other at various functions because the wizarding world was so small, but rarely talked. At one of these events about 3 years after the war, he had asked for permission to apologize to her. He said he knew he didn’t deserve it and understood if she didn’t want to talk to him or be anywhere even remotely isolated with him. They stepped outside, and he had sincerely apologized, saying that he was still learning. He had grown up a certain way and was actively struggling against bigoted feelings. 

She could see he was genuine and had told him so. She gave him a heartfelt smile and thanked him for the apology. 

Over the next decade he had proven to be good on his word. He donated money, helped implement a curriculum at Hogwarts that more actively combated prejudice against muggleborns and continually spoke out against other purebloods who, however covertly, still engaged in this thinking. 

Hermione was well on her way to being Minister of Magic, and a little over a year ago, she and Draco had started working together, along with many others, to engage in consciousness raising initiatives across multiple species. She could tell he was nervous to be around her at first, but they quickly realized they got along well.

After hours mostly work related time together became some time spent outside of work together and now they were very good friends. 

She knew she liked him. She knew she liked him a lot. Much of the time she thought he felt the same way, and she wasn’t really sure why neither of them had made a move to act on their feelings, except that she felt so overwhelmed and giddy and full of butterflies she just didn’t know how to act sometimes. 

She was brought back to the current moment by a slight movement on her inner thigh by her knee. Draco’s hand had been there since she woke up, but it now felt like his thumb was moving very slightly back and forth. She enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before making a point of stretching. Draco drew his hand back quickly, and she suspected he had been awake and it wasn’t an unconscious movement. 

He yawned and said, “just how often do you fall asleep in libraries, Granger? I feel like you could get lost in one for days and not realize it unless someone came to find you.”

She laughed a little sheepishly knowing it was true. “Yeah, well, you fell asleep, too, so I wouldn’t make fun of me too much, Malfoy.”

They hadn’t looked at each other yet, each making a show of waking up and getting themselves together. Hermione looked at Draco when she couldn’t avoid it anymore and found him looking at her already. His look was impossibly tender, and she quickly looked away and stood up, feeling jittery with all of the butterflies. 

The air instantly felt charged and awkward and she let out a formal, “well, I should get home.” She looked around for her shoes and bag, again avoiding looking at Draco. “Harry is coming over for lunch,” she added uselessly just to say something over the tension she was feeling. 

Finally, when she was near the fireplace, she put on a smile and turned to look at Draco. 

“I’ll see you Monday!” she said cheerfully. 

He seemed to want to say something (didn’t it always seem that way lately for the both of them?) and he ran a hand down his face and jaw. He opened his mouth, then his eyes tightened and he settled on, “yeah. Yeah, I”ll see you Monday.”

She kept on her plastered fake smile as she turned toward the fireplace to take the last few steps. She was reaching for the floo powder when she paused and then abruptly turned around. 

She looked at him seriously.

“Did you forget something?” he asked

She shook her head, her eyebrows drawn together, and walked back toward him. 

When she was a couple of steps away, he stood up and looked at her curiously.

Slowly she stepped even closer, into his personal space, still looking into his eyes. She almost felt like her body and the fluttery butterflies were moving her toward him on their own. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. His face became very neutral, and his whole body was impossibly still. 

She looked up at him, searching his eyes, and finally whispered, “can I kiss you?” 

Draco’s face broke into an expression of relief. He let out a quiet laugh and immediately nodded his head a bit over eagerly before leaning down. 

They slowly closed the gap between themselves, both keeping their eyes open. When their lips touched, Draco’s eyes slid shut and he breathed a sigh of relief that she felt in his whole body. His arms came up behind her to grab her tightly, and she grabbed onto his neck and hair, feeling like she could finally give the butterflies free reign because she felt contained by holding on to and being held by Draco. She knew she wouldn’t fly off or disappear or whatever else these feelings made her afraid of. 

They kissed slowly, but soon they were both smiling too much to continue. Hermione hooked her chin over his shoulder and squeezed him while letting out a quiet squeal. Draco laughed and Hermione drew her head back to look at him. He was smiling lightly and tenderly and there was an actual sparkle in his eye. 

She was smiling and giddy and knew her face was pink. A bit shyly she said, “I like you a lot.”

His smile became even bigger and he brought one hand up to cup her cheek and jaw. “I like you a lot, too,” he whispered, seeming a little in awe. He looked so happy and a little unsure what to do. Finally, he said, “Do you want to stay for breakfast?” 

She nodded and they moved toward the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot, just however long later you want after the first chapter Draco goes down on Hermione for the first time.

“Fuck” she whispered as he lightly bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She brought his hand up under his shirt to cup her breast. She guided him, showing him how she liked her nipple to be teased and pinched. 

“Gods, Hermione,” he groaned. Their hips had been moving against each other on her bed with light, visceral movements for what felt like hours. She arched her back against him and then gripped his wrist, stopping him. Draco stilled immediately and looked at her. “Do you want to stop?”

She blushed and shook her head. She tucked her head into his shoulder and said so quietly he could barely hear it, “I want you to taste me.” His whole body froze and she hastily added, “I mean, if that’s something you want to do.”

He quickly pressed his lips to hers firmly. “Yes,” he said so eagerly his voice broke. He cleared his throat, “yes, I want to.” They had not gone beyond kissing and touching and groping mostly over clothes. 

He propped himself on his elbows so he could look down at her. “Can I take all of your clothes off?” She smiled, happy and a little shy, shimmying up the bed a little so she could get out from under him and started pulling her shirt off. He helped her and placed a kiss on her sternum, nuzzling her breast with his cheek. 

He looked up at her and some of the giddiness they had been feeling turned a bit serious. She brought his hands up to hook on her underwear and pajama shorts and started guiding his hands, along with her clothes, down. 

When her shorts had reached just below the apex of her thighs, he paused and let out a shuddering breath, staring at the v covered in hair. She looked up at him, almost a bit worried, as though not entirely sure he would like her body. He looked up and seemed to sense this vulnerability. “Beautiful,” he said with a small smile which she returned. 

He dragged her bottoms the rest of the way off and slid his hands up her legs to her outer thighs and landing on her hips. He settled on his elbows and dropped a light kiss just below her bellybutton that made her squirm gently.

He looked up at her. “Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi,” she returned.

“How are you feeling?”

She opened her mouth to respond, but it still took her a moment to talk. “Good,” she landed on.

“Good,” he parrotted. “I’ll need you to show me what you like,” he said as he came up to kiss her. 

“Can you take off your shirt?” she said tugging on the shoulder of his shirt. He sat back and took his shirt off in one smooth movement, and he let out a soft hum of contentment when he leaned back down and felt her skin against his. She threaded her fingers through his hair and looked at him tenderly for a moment. She brought one of his hands up to cup her breast again, this felt somehow very different than when he had not that long ago. 

He looked her in the eye as he softly swiped his index finger against her nipple. She gasped and arched into him. She brought her hand up over his to squeeze her breast more tightly. Then she said, “tease me with your mouth” and it came out almost like a question. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth for a moment before nipping at her bottom lip. He kissed softly down her neck, before gently licking her nipple, smiling at her sharp gasp. He nuzzled around both of her breasts, carefully avoiding her nipples and softly catching his lips on her skin. 

She shuddered and grasped his hair, lifting her lips slightly against him. He ran his thumbs so lightly over her nipples at the same time she almost thought she imagined it. After what felt like an age, she said, “god, that’s enough just--more,” was all she was able to gasp out. And when he immediately opened his mouth over her breast and pressed his flat tongue against her nipple, she understood that he had been waiting for her to show him what she wanted next. He sucked one tit until she was felt like her entire body was tingling. She taught him how to knead her other breast at the same time, showing him how hard to pinch her nipples. 

When he let up to switch to her other breast, he quickly looked up at her and smiled. Instead of immediately licking her nipple like she had anticipated, he slid his hand up to the breast he had just been kissing and squeezed softly. He settled his mouth so close to her other nipple that she could feel his breath. At the same time, he lightly ran his thumb over her still damp nipple and slipped his tongue out for the barest and gentlest of licks. “Oh, fuck” she said for what felt like the billionth time this evening. He then pinched her nipple the way she had shown him and very lightly scraped his teeth against her other nipple. She moaned sharply and he looked up at her immediately. “Okay?” he asked. She breathily laughed and said, “yes, more of that, please.” He laughed softly and returned to alternate between lightly biting her nipple and running his tongue firmly against it. 

Eventually, she started lightly pushing at his shoulders and he looked up at her, keeping eye contact stead as he slowly kissed down her belly, placing his last kiss just below her belly button with a swipe of his tongue. He paused and waited for a prompt from her. 

“Shit, why are you so beautiful, Draco?” He laughed and blushed, but she could tell he was pleased. He let out an endearing shrug. 

She breathed in deeply and said “okay,” and nodded. “Okay,” he said and kissed her mound. He slowly placed kisses over her slit, before dipping the tip of his tongue lightly inside. At this, she jumped and he pulled back. She put her hands in his hair to keep him in place and said, “I’m okay, I’m okay, it’s really good,” breathily. She slightly bent one knee and leaned it to the side to open herself up to him slightly. He placed an open kiss on the newly bared flesh and slid his arm under her bent leg. He kissed her inner thigh lightly a few times before placing an open-mouthed kiss right next to her cunt. 

He slid his other arm under her opposite leg and looked up at her, placing another tender kiss on her mound. He moved slightly lower flicking his tongue near her clit briefly and she moaned. 

“Kiss,” she stuttered, “kiss me deeply,” she said, sliding one of her hands under her pillow and arching into him. She began thrusting her hips against his face lightly, to get the pressure she needed. When she started writhing, he slowed down until he was peppering gentle kisses on her outer labia. She looked down at him for another check-in, and she was beautifully flushed. 

“Fuck, you’re making me feel so good,” she practically moaned out. 

He brought one hand up over her hip and began moving his thumb in small circles over her clit before dipping his lips down to kiss and lightly suck her. 

She brought both of her hands up to her breast and arched her back up into her hands, thrusting her hips against Draco’s mouth and thumb, and let out a loud, high moan. 

She felt so good, so spread out and not the least shy about moving how she needed to feel good. It was more liberating than any sexual experience she had ever had, and so many words were running through her head, she almost didn’t know if she was talking out loud or not. 

“Fuck, it’s too--,” and at that Draco viscerally began letting up, but she brought one hand down to keep him in place, “no, no, too much in a good way, god, I can’t--” and when he began eating her again, she moved her hips faster, bringing her one hand back up to her breast so she could knead both. 

“Draco,” she said tightly, “Draco this is so--fuck--move your tongue harder--yes, god yes--your tongue, deeper, yes--fuck your mouth is so hot, I can’t--I never want this to stop, you feel so perfect--suck--” she cut herself off unable to say what she needed as she was overcome with the sensation of him pressing his thumb firmly into her clit and stroking his tongue against her in long licks.

She knew she was close, and as soon as she caught her breath, she said, “suck on my clit.” He immediately removed his thumb and began sucking. She moved one of his hands to spread over her lower belly, “hold me down a bit,” she breathed with her back arched and her head thrown back. His hand across her belly made her feel more grounded and made the thrusts she made against his mouth feel more intense. “Harder,” she moaned, and three hard sucks later she was coming, just as she crested she said, “keep--” and he somehow, thankfully, understood that she wanted him to keep sucking through her orgasm. It was full-bodied and went for several long moments before she brought her hand down to push his head up and away from her. 

She rolled onto her side, curling up to feel contained as the aftershocks tingled through her body. She blindly reached behind herself, indicating to Draco that she wanted him to come up behind her. She brought his arm around her middle and then reached back to touch his face gently. He bent his head, tucking it against her shoulder and neck as she caught her breath. 

He could feel when she stopped feeling overstimulated because he could feel her tense a little. He tucked one arm under and around her middle and used his other hand to play with her fingers and hold her hand. He understood feeling incredibly vulnerable after she had let him be so close to and intimate with her.

She let out a deep breath, feeling relaxing with his efforts. “Um...was that okay?” she asked quietly. He wanted to laugh a little because it felt like such an absurd question--it was intense, he would never forget the feeling of her thighs against his head, the taste of her, how she spoke to him telling him exactly what she needed and trusting him to make her feel good. Being willing, no, wanting to be intimate with him. He knew laughing would likely upset her, and that feeling would linger even after he explained himself so he bit his lip instead.

“Yes. No. It was more than okay, Hermione. That was--you’re---” he gave himself a moment to gather his thoughts. 

He pulled her a bit and she rolled over so she was facing him. He hugged her to him. She could feel his erection against her thigh and he said, “ignore that,” with a wry grin. He cupped her cheek and swept back some of her hair, eyes roaming over her face. He dropped a gentle kiss to her lower lip. Finally, he said, in as serious a voice as she had ever heard him, “thank you, Hermione. I enjoyed that very much. Was it okay for you?” He had felt fairly confident that Hermione had enjoyed herself, but as soon as he asked the question he was surprised at how vulnerable he felt.

She smiled, “Good. Yes. I enjoyed it very much too.” Then she let out what she would deny sounded like a giggle. “Let’s just stay here, for a little bit before dealing with dinner,” and snuggled further into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments/constructive criticism welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
